I Gave You Something You Can Never Give Back, Don't You Mind?
by WapaChandlerBing
Summary: The Spiderman AU nobody asked for but I wanted so I wrote it.


If you're a huge Spiderman fan/nerd these notes are important so you know who's who and how I'm going to go about writing this. If you don't care about the details of the Spiderman storyline then skip straight to the chapter.

Nicole is Peter Parker. Nedley is Aunt May. Shae is Gwen Stacy. Waverly of course is Mary Jane. Ward is alive and a jackass. Champ is Flash Thompson. Tucker Gardner will be a member of Champ's crew. Doc is Harry Osborn (And his father will just be made up). Jeremy will be the Leo Zelinsky, Waverly's best friend as well as the science/tech/engineering/suit creator guy as well as Spiderman's behind the scenes sidekick. And I'll be taking a LOT of liberties with the rest of the cast and even include other Marvel universe characters. Once they appear I'll let you know which character they embody. This will by no means follow the exact story line but it will be inspired by a lot of it. I'll be using a fusion of the comics and all three versions of the movie as well as my own imagination to create this. So here goes nothin!

* * *

It all started when she was 15 years old. Nicole Haught wasn't really anything too special around her school. She was just the science geek that also took yearbook and school event photos. Her best quality was her best friend, John Henry (or Doc), he was the typical rich playboy. Got his nickname 'Doc' because he always claimed to want to be a doctor someday but every year he nearly flunked out of each grade. What started out as something the kids used to pic on him was turned around into a charming nickname. Only Doc could manage such a thing.

While daydreaming about the school hierarchy, Nicole managed to miss the bus…again. She ran out of the house once she heard the horn honk (once only) and ran after it as usual but the driver never stopped. All the kids on the bus stuck their heads out of the window laughing at her: all of them except one apologetic face. Waverly Earp. She was always nice, but never said anything to the other kids. Never swayed into being a bully, which Nicole liked, but she still hung out with all the people that weren't exactly polite.

After walking for approximately 6 minutes the redhead heard a boisterous "YO!" come from behind her and Doc rolled up to the curb next to her. "Need a ride?" he asked. Nicole smiled gratefully and slid into the passenger seat of his BMW convertible. She was grateful that Doc turned 16 last year and was able to get his license.

"How is it that you manage to miss the bus damn near every day, Haught?"

"I don't know. I just get caught up in thought."

"Well, maybe you should stop thinking sometimes and just have fun…and you know, not miss the bus for a change."

"Or you could just pick me up in the morning?"

"See, if I did that you wouldn't learn anything would you?"

"What could I possibly learn from missing the bus and having to run to school every day?"

"Some focus, some realism…cardio?" Doc poked Nicole in the ribs then. She was notoriously out of shape. Her form was naturally smaller than average and she didn't really have any muscle mass. In fact she was so small she, at one point, had to take medication to gain a few pounds. Her body just didn't absorb nutrients as well as it should.

"I hate working out." The redhead groaned then.

"You've never tried, Cole."

"You know I hate it when you call me that." Cole was a name everyone called her in middle school because she was "shaped like a boy". Nicole was skin and bones, while the other girls in her class had grown round butts, perky breasts, and developed hour glass figures. She had started to fill out a little bit by end of freshman year and now it was nearly the end of sophomore year and finally that stupid name was dying out but the thought of it still stung. Nicole identified as gender fluid but the name came about from people making fun of her and that wasn't something she was ok with.

"I always thought it was a good nickname. And you say you're 'gender fluid', which I don't quite understand, so what's the big deal?"

"You don't need to understand it, Doc. You just have to respect it." She said as they pulled into one of the parking spaces in the school parking lot. Nicole jumped out immediately and walked quickly for the front door.

"I do respect it! I even did research and used the neutral pronouns." Doc panted as he raced after his friend.

"Neutral pronouns are for non-binary people. They don't identify as male or female. And I identify as both so you could call me he or she: it doesn't matter either way."

Nicole stopped at her locker to put her things away and get her book for her first class. With Doc's driving they made it in plenty of time.

"Ok, I'll try to remember that." Doc tipped his hat and wandered off after that.

Nicole could see a group of glamorized teens approaching from her right and she groaned as she realized just who it was. Champ Hardy followed by his minions. They were too close for her to make an escape unseen now so she braced herself.

"Hey nerd!" One of the oddly tall teens yelled from down the hall. "I'm surprised you made it here; you know I never knew someone so smart could be so stupid. You get left behind every day." The boy, known as Tucker, was standing in front of Nicole then. He snatched the glasses off of her face and held them up out of her reach. "You'd think you could see the bus right in front of you since you have 4 eyes and all." He laughed

"Come on, Tuck. Those are my last pair you can't break those too."

"Hey, only my friends call me Tuck." he snarled.

"I remember when we were friends. I remember when you wore glasses too. Give them back, Tuck, or I tell some stories you and I both know you don't want getting around." The taller boy showed defeat on his face and his jaw clenched. He gave Nicole her glasses back and pointed at her as he and his posse started walking down the hall again.

"This isn't over."

Nicole rested her forehead against her locker and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Just two more years, Nicole." She said aloud to herself. "Two more years and you'll be away from all these people."

Tucker was the most surprising bully. He was thick as thieves with her and Doc up until freshman year. But he got taller, ditched the glasses for contacts and joined the basketball team, so with the sports came the muscle. And with the muscle came the popularity.

* * *

Nicole sat in class for her first period with her head in her hands. She hated that she was afraid to be at school. It was her learning environment after all. The teachers and principle did nothing about it even though she's reported it multiple times. Her Aunt Sally Nedley and Uncle, Randy Nedley, who she just called 'Uncle Ned' couldn't afford to move her to a different or private school so she just had to tough it out.

"Hey Nicole." She heard from her left. She looked up to see Waverly Earp giving her a sheepish smile from the seat she occupied every day.

"Waverly." Nicole responded dryly.

"I uh. I tried to make the bus driver stop for you."

"Mhm."

"I really did…I always do." She responded as the bell rang.

"You know, if you weren't so ashamed to be seen with me you could always just you know…let me know when the bus arrives. We've lived next door to each other for almost 10 years." Nicole smiled and directed her attention to the teacher.

The only thing that would get her through the day was the goal of making it to the tour of Oscorp Industries and the lecture on radiation that she'd be attending at the end of the week.


End file.
